


The coffee in our hearts

by pistachioegg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistachioegg/pseuds/pistachioegg
Summary: Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic! I thought long and hard about it and I'm ready to share my work with the world! I hope everyone enjoys it!! It is my bagel au !! !





	1. the coffee in our hearts: the bagel

a man walks into a coffee shop. he is mysterious. He walks up to the cashier. “hello my name is hanzo and I want a bagel.”  
the cashier says “okay.” “that will be 2 bucks”

hanzo gives the cashier some money and waits for his bagel. Two minutes later, the cashier says, “hanzo your bagel is ready”  
“okay” says hanzo. He takes the bagel. “mmmmmm bagel”A second mysterious man walks into the coffee shop. Who is this man? What does he want? stayed tuned for more


	2. the coffee in our hearts: who is the mysterious man? ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who is the mysterious man??? what does he want to order???

“yea haw” hanzo looks up from his bagel, trying to find the source of the sound. “yee haw” hanzo looks around once more. “yee haw,” except this time hanzo finds the source of the sound, which is coming from the mysterious man. hanzo locks eyes with him, a spark almost forming but not quite. hanzo wonders, “who is this man and why is he saying yee haw”

the mysterious man walks up to him and opens his mouth. “hello are you the cashier” hanzo doesn’t know what to say because he isn’t the cashier. “uh I…..” he has words he wants to say but they won’t come out. the mysterious man looks at him, shrugs his shoulders and walks away. hanzo, his heart beating quickly, raises his arm, reaching out to the mysterious man. his fingertips gently brush against the back of man’s shirt. “oh it’s plaid. “ hanzo says. 

hanzo refocuses and musters up all his courage. his heart is beating even quicker, a bead of sweat trickles down his forehead, splashing onto his bagel, making a plop sound. the mysterious man turns around quickly and says “um what was that plop sound?” he notices hanzo’s hand on his plaid shirt. “uh I’m…I’m not the cashier” “oh thanks for telling me” “do you know who the cashier is?” hanzo lifts his hand from the man’s shirt and points to the cashier. the mysterious man says “thanks” and ambles over. hanzo gazes longingly after the man and the way the plaid fabric shifts over his muscles, the way the muscles tighten and flex as he walks. “holy shit I love those deltoids”

The mysterious man walks up to the cashier. “hello my name is mccree and I want a coffee.” That will be 2 buck 75. “ooh boy I am 75 cents short” “I sure am thirsty can I have orange juice then” “uhh that will be 2 buck 35” “hot diggity damn I need my juice but I’m 35 cent short!”

Mccree begins crawling around on the ground, looking for some pennies. “ooh look at that !! a penny!!” hanzo watches mccree crawl all over the floor, crawling everywhere. Hanzo discreetly bends down and puts a quarter on his own shoe as bait. He watches mccree, finding coins here and there, hoping that mccree wouldn’t collect 35 cents before he reached hanzo’s foot coin. 7 cents, 9 cents 15 cents, mccree was finding way too many coins too quickly. hanzo’s foot begins to sweat, microscopic droplets forming on the surface of his skin.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! I'll try to update with a new chapter twice a week!


End file.
